Reasons Why I Hate Sirius Black
by HeartQuaffle2829
Summary: Hi, my name is Sophia. I'm a Gryffindor student in seventh year, I rarely get annoyed... but there is one thing that annoys me beyond compare. Sirius Black. Lily said that I should write down my complaints, that way I would stop annoying her. now where did I put the list of reasons why I hate Sirius Black? I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT SOPHIA, EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO JK ROWLING
1. Chapter 1

**Reason why I hate Sirius Black **

**Lily suggested I make a list of the reasons why I hate Sirius Black, "that way you don't have to rant to me about it" so here it is. **

**I really, really hate that Sirius Black. He thinks he's perfect, well he's NOT. Some think I don't have enough reasons to hate him, I think they don't have enough brain cells to hate him! Maybe one day they will realise how awful Black is, I doubt it though, those girls are stupid (but you didn't hear it from me). My reasons for hating Black are as follows: **

**1) I hate how he bullies/humiliates those who have done nothing to him (e.g. the 2nd year the so-called marauders dumped a bucket of ice cold water on the other day, I mean really? What could he have possibly done to deserve that?) **

**2) His arrogance. (He thinks himself merlin's gift to women, seriously (no pun intended) get over yourself Black.)**

**3) His public displays with bimbos who he doesn't even like and only spend one day (if their lucky) with. I mean I cannot sit at Gryffindor table without gaging most breakfast, I'm just lucky at lunch and dinner he has usually broken up with whoever the 'lucky girl' of the day is. **

**4) His attitude. Girls are worthless to him and everyone except the marauders are brilliant targets for pranks because they have no feelings, wait that's wrong he knows they have feelings because he loves to watch their reactions. **

**5) His popularity. Someone like him should not get rewarded with popularity for being a complete arse. I'm a nice(ish, just don't get on my bad side) person and I am totally invisible most of the time. **

**6) His looks. It's so hard to hate someone who looks so nice, yeah I know I'm shallow, but I can't help it, it's not like I'll ever tell him that.**

**7) The way he treats his friends. He is so nice to them that when they are just hanging out together I almost forget that he is such an arse to everyone else. It's almost inviting, but if you do go over he laughs in your face. Trust me, I know. **

**8) How I am invisible to him. I mean his best friend has been pinning over my best friend for 7 years no and he still does not know I exist. I guess I'm just not pretty enough to get his notice. **

**9) His eyes. How can someone like him have such eyes, I loose myself in them and end up acting like a complete fool. **

**10) That I love him. **

**Anything to add? No? Didn't think so.**


	2. Chapter 2

"oi padfoot, get up!" urgh why does prongs always wake me up this way?

"no." I groan back.

"1..." he starts the regular countdown.

"2..." he wouldn't do it any way.

"3." Told you.

Just then a spray of cold water drenches me, making my hair stick to my soaking face and me jump up from bed. "PRONGS!" I yelled.

"Hey, I warned you." He stated simple, now that you're up though, might as well get ready. I grudgingly do so, coming down the boy's dorm stairs about 20 minutes later.

As we walk by the table I see a piece of parchment that grabs my attention, because it has my name in the title. Probably just another love letter that hasn't been sent yet. Might as well read it, I'm intrigued (yes I did just say that word and no I did not need help knowing what it means… ok so maybe a little help from moony, but everyone knows that I'm better practically) now.

**Reasons why I hate Sirius Black** _right then, defiantly not a love letter. _

**Lily suggested I make a list of the reasons why I hate Sirius Black, "that way you don't have to rant to me about it" so here it is.** _So a girl in Gryffindor, friends with lily. _

**I really, really hate that Sirius Black. He thinks he's perfect, well he's NOT. **_**Ok then.**_ **Some think I don't have enough reasons to hate him, I think they don't have enough brain cells to hate him!** _That's actually funny, I shouldn't find that funny._ **Maybe one day they will realise how awful Black is, I doubt it though, those girls are stupid (but you didn't hear it from me)**. _Pftt I know right. _**My reasons for hating Black are as follows:**

**1) I hate how he bullies/humiliates those who have done nothing to him (e.g. the 2nd year the so-called marauders dumped a bucket of ice cold water on the other day, I mean really? What could he have possibly done to deserve that?)** _It was just a joke, get over it. You don't know me, you can't judge me. _

**2) His arrogance. (He thinks himself merlin's gift to women, seriously (no pun intended) get over yourself Black.)** _that's because I AM merlin's gift to women, sweetheart. _

**3) His public displays with bimbos who he doesn't even like and only spend one day (if their lucky) with. I mean I cannot sit at Gryffindor table without gaging most breakfast, I'm just lucky at lunch and dinner he has usually broken up with whoever the 'lucky girl' of the day is.** _Not my fault they can't resist me. _

**4) His attitude. Girls are worthless to him and everyone except the marauders are brilliant targets for pranks because they have no feelings, wait that's wrong he knows they have feelings because he loves to watch their reactions.** _That is so not my attitude!_

**5) His popularity. Someone like him should not get rewarded with popularity for being a complete arse. I'm a nice(ish, just don't get on my bad side) person and I am totally invisible most of the time.** _So this girl (I think it's a girl) that hates me is Lily's best friend, in Gryffindor and invisible. Doesn't ring any bells. I wonder who it could be, I must find out… NEW SIRIUS MISSION! _

**6) His looks. It's so hard to hate someone who looks so nice, yeah I know I'm shallow, but I can't help it, it's not like I'll ever tell him that.** _Aww thanks, love. You know I'm irresistible. _

**7) The way he treats his friends. He is so nice to them that when they are just hanging out together I almost forget that he is such an arse to everyone else. It's almost inviting, but if you do go over he laughs in your face. Trust me, I know.** _I don't laugh in people's faces. Do i? and it's a bad thing that I don't treat my friends like crap? Im confused. _

**8) How I am invisible to him. I mean his best friend has been pinning over my best friend for 7 years no and he still does not know I exist. I guess I'm just not pretty enough to get his notice**. _This girl must be exaggerating, lily and her friends are the most popular girls in the year. Lily, Marlene, Mary and Alice. _

**9) His eyes. How can someone like him have such eyes, I loose myself in them and end up acting like a complete fool**. _None of those girls act like fools around me. Who is this girl then?_

**10) That I love him.** _Did not see that coming… whoa. _

**Anything to add? No? Didn't think so.** _Who is she? I need to know now… to breakfast I shall find her there! _

"prongs… to breakfast!" and I run downstairs with him hot on my tail.


	3. Chapter 3

We arrive in the great hall and quickly girls flock to my side, batting their eyelashes and twirling their hair around their fingers. Yeah I may understand why this annoys the mystery girl who hates me. I walk through them and continue my conversation with James.

"Chudley Cannons are sure to be out of the league soon... I'm surprised they got this far." He said.

"yeah its probably down to that keeper of theirs, you know Edward Wood. He's the uncle of a guy who graduated 3 years ago... Thomas Wood or something." I replied, I think Thomas had a wife and child now... called Oscar? No Oliver, yeah that's it.

"but still one player can't keep the whole team together." Prongs said finally.

Once we had sat down the girls followed, still being annoyingly chirpy and giggling at everything I said, even if it was something like "pass the eggs, Prongs." Merlin you would think some of these girls would take the hint.

On the periphery of my vision I saw a flash of auburn/red. That is defiantly Lily and with Lily comes her group of friends (including the MGWHM (mystery girl who hates me)). I watch her make her way to the table, next sits Alice, then Marlene, then Mary. No one else. What? I thought she was friends with Lily and she's defiantly a Gryffindor (the list was in the Gryffindor common room). Just as I thought this I saw Remus and Peter enter the Great hall, talking to a blonde haired witch. Hmmm interesting. All thoughts of the MGWHM were gone from my mind. The blonde haired witch was laughing at something that Remus said and her eyes were glistening. I couldn't see their colour because she was too far away. Her hair was a dark blonde that was instantly attractive and she was quite pale. When she started talking to them about something I couldn't hear I saw that she uses her hands when she speaks to emphasis her point. She was wearing Gryffindor robes which I found funny as I don't recall seeing her before today yet I know everyone in Gryffindor. She was slim but didn't wear clothes that showed of her figure. She had long legs and was about 5,7 (where as I am 6,2). When she got close to us she bid them goodbye and although I only heard her for a few seconds I heard how gentle her voice is. It was soft and sweet, it gave of the impression that she wouldn't hurt a fly. She walked over to... LILY (!) and sat down greeting the girls. She flipped her hair off her shoulders and took a slice of toast. After a minute Lily said something to this girl and motioned in our direction. The girl quickly looked over, saw my gaze and a look of confusion crossed her face. She threw me a questioning look then turned away to talk to Lily again. Lily looked over here once more before turning away.

Alice stood, grabbed her bag then left, the other girls behind her. When Remus stood 2 minutes later all of the other marauders followed him.. "Too potions!" I exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched the leggy blonde as she made her way over to the other girls in Gryffindor. I took in every detail, from head to toe. Her blonde hair was unlike most of the girl's hair here, instead of applying every single beauty product possible to her hair she wore it natural, that showed. Her hair was wavy, border-line curly, falling just past her shoulder blades. Her skin was pale, but not ivory toned. I wonder what my olive skin would look like touching her pale skin. Her eyes were a beautiful green, not emerald like Lily's. A mossy like colour, enchanting though. Light freckle covered her nose not quite reaching her cheeks. Her cheeks were stained with a light blush, probably from the biting cold of the corridors, in contrast to the warming heat that radiates from the great hall and the common rooms (the Gryffindor one at least). Her lips were a plush pink, not too full but full enough. They were perfect for kissing. I could see her white teeth in contrast to the colour of her lips. As she reached Lily and her group of friends a thought ran through my head.

_what if she is the mgwhm? _

no. she couldn't be.

could she?

_Well lets think about it. The mgwhm is a Gryffindor girl, friends with Lily. _

Check.

_The mgwhm is invisible. _

The first time I noticed her was today, so check.

The mgwhm acts like a fool around me... I wouldn't know. I wish I payed attention sometimes.

"Mr Black, are you paying attention?" I hear the booming voice of professor Slughorn.

"Partially." I reply automatically, hearing laughter echo around me. One laugh in particular catches my attention. It was a sweet, soft laugh. It sounded as if a fairy were laughing, the sound echoing around the room (or my head, I'm not sure which) long after the person had stopped laughing. I turned my head toward the sound to find Mary and her partner looking in my direction. On closer inspection I realise that her partner is the beautiful blonde from breakfast. When my eyes catch hers she turns back to her potion. Is she a faint shade of pink? Or is that just my arrogance assuming so?

Wait.

Did I just call myself arrogant?

I am not arrogant.

Who cares what the mgwhm thinks, I am not.

...

...

...

...

...

...

NO I AM NOT. STOP THINKING THAT.

Whatever.

Either way the girl turned away, and I couldn't stop staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably and I realised that she could probably feel my gaze, so I dropped it and returned to my potion.

"Hey Prongs, what are we doing again?"

"Well I am making a cheering potion but I believe you are staring at miss Sophia Callista" he replied not even lifting his eyes up from the potion.

Sophia.

What a lovely name.

Wait. When did I turn mushy.

I am not mushy.

It is a nice name but that doesn't matter. Who cares. It's only a name.


	5. Chapter 5

Sophia.

Sophia.

Sophia.

That name is perfect.

I hadn't realised until today that a name could be perfect.. But it is. Just listen to the sound of it. Sophia.

'Ok shut up now.' I thought to myself, instantly stopping any obscure thoughts that may have passed through my head.

"How come I didn't know her prongs? I know all hot girls. It's something I pride myself on." I said arrogantly.

Did I just call myself arrogant... Again?

No. This can't be happening. She is just hot, that's all. And I'm baffled by the fact that I didn't already notice her... Baffled. Baffled. Haha that's a funny word.

"Hey prongs! Baffled! Isn't that a funny word?" I interrupted before he answered my previous question.

He sighed heavily. Wow. Buzzkill much. Since the start of 7th year he has been so sensible. It's irritating. Stupid head boy role. "Yes padfoot, it is a funny word." He said condescendingly. "And you haven't noticed her before because you are too busy chasing the sluts of the school."

"Wow... What crawled up your butt and died?"

"Well it is true. Isn't it moony?" He turned to the other marauder.

"Do not bring me into this James. I am reading." Remus stated.

At that moment I heard her laugh again. I shushed them while trying to locate the source of the beautiful sound. On the sofas. There she is, in all her glory. 'Stop thinking this way, padfoot. You idiot.' I think to myself.

She is just a girl. A very attractive girl. With nice eyes. And a melodic laugh. And the perfect figure. And a funny sense of humour. That's all.


	6. Chapter 6

I stand up and make sure that I am looking scruffy, but that my hair is perfect. Who am I kidding? My hair is always perfect. I 'swagger' over to the girls, trying my best to ignore prongs' constant laughter. It's quite hard you know... He is very loud and annoying.

"Heya girls." I say as I approach them.

"What do you want Black?" Marlene asks huffily. Is she still mad about the fact that we kissed and then I didn't owl her? She could have owled me. Where did this stupid idea that the guy has to make the first move come from?

"I just wanted to talk to Sophia." I replied while sending a gaze over to the blonde... Who wasn't looking at me. In fact she seemed to be looking anywhere but at me. Interesting.

"Well it looks like Sophia doesn't want to talk to you." Marlene points out. Wow, how can she be this annoying and them expect me to owl her?

"Well let's ask Sophia shall we? Sophia, could I please talk to you?" I asked the beautiful girl who was currently staring intently into the fire. After being addressed she looked up, caught my gaze then proceeded to look back down again.

"Umm okay... I'll be right back." She directed the last part at the other girls and followed me outside the portrait hole.

I was about to speak when I got trapped in her mossy eyes, thinking about how they suited her perfectly, and how they burned with curiosity at the moment.

"Well...?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh.. Uh... Sorry... Okay, would you like to accompany me on a trip to hogsmede next weekend?" I asked trying my best not to stumble or stutter on my words. I must look cool and calm.

She laughed.

She actually laughed.

I didn't think people even did that in real life but she laughed.

"What? Why?" She asked between laughing.

"Because I would like to get to know you better and I like hogsmede, I thought everyone did. But if you don't then we can do something else?" I spoke faster that time but managed to still look calm.

"Are you being serio- I mean are you joking around?" She asked. She was going to say 'are you being serious?' But then she realised the pun. Oh wow I like her even more now.

"I am being completely Sirius... But I do actually want to go on a date with you, we could do whatever you want." I said.

"Wait. You actually think that I would go on a date with you? You arrogant, egotistical, big headed, asshole? You didn't even notice me before this year, you have disgusting displays of 'affection' every day, and you are known for breaking hearts. Why in the name of Merlin would I ever even consider going out with you?" She finished with a flourish of her hands, to emphasis her point and then made her way back into the common room.

I stayed outside the portrait hole, but after five minutes I made my way downstairs and onto the grounds. I transformed and started to run, the thoughts in my head being much simpler in this form.

'She hates me'

'I like her'

'I am an idiot.'


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I woke up with a thumping headache. "Mooooony" I whined, "headache."

I heard him sigh before getting the headache potion out of his drawer. He always keeps it just in case of a situation such as this one.

"What's wrong mate?" He asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"She hates me. And I think that I like her. Genuinely like her. Not just the way she looks... She's funny and feisty and tries her best not to use my name as a pun." I spill my deepest thoughts before I even realise.

"Padfoot, if you actually feel this deeply for her then you need to do something about it. Show her that you are a good person and that you like her."

Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea.

"Thanks moony. I'll do that!" I said with new found determination.

With my ego restored again I get dressed and make my way to the great hall, not winking at any girls... I do like Sophia and I should start acting like it. When I sat down a ravenclaw girl in our year came and sat on my lap.

"Umm do I know you?" I asked quietly, as to not embarrass her.

"Yeah, it's me. Katie!" She squealed.

"I'm sorry Katie, I'm not feeling it any more. I honestly don't want flings any more okay, well have a nice day Katie." I said honestly to the girl, she slowly got off my lap.

"Okay, I'm sorry for disturbing you Sirius."

"Don't be sorry, it's my fault. I'm sorry Katie." I admit.

"No, it's fine. Bye" she said quickly before running away and joining her fellow ravenclaws.

I can't help but feel bad, however it is for the best. I hear whispers around me and turn to see a fair few people gawking at me. I smile back at them and continue to eat my breakfast normally. As I look up from my blueberry muffin my eyes catch a mossy colour. As I catch myself getting lost in them I realise that it's Sophia.

She snaps out of a daydream and catches me looking at her. Damn. Quickly she drops her gaze again. Why does she always seem to be doing that?


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so moony said to show her that I can be a nice guy and that I do generally care about her. I can do this. I grab a blueberry muffin and begin to chew, sneaking glances towards Sophia. Soon enough I was joined by prongs, moony and wormtail. As they talk away I begin to mull over how I plan to win the heart of Sophia. What kind of guy does she like? Bad boy? Goody two shoes? Gentlemanly? Nerdy? Nice guy? I don't know how to play it... For the first time ever. Well she talks to moony a lot so she must like nerdy nice-guys, right? Yeah. That's how I'm going to win her heart.

With my new found determination I make my way to charms.. a lesson I just so happen to share with Sophia. When we reach the door I realise that the girls are behind us.. And I set my plan into motion.

"After you" I say holding the door open for the girls.

"Oh thank you Sirius" purrs Marlene in what she thinks is a seductive voice, while lily and Sophia just give me suspicious stares.

"It's alright Marlene. I hope you all have a nice day." I add knowing that Sophia must see some kind of change in my attitude. As I continue on my way I ignore the curious stares from two of my best friends and the smug stare from the third one.

After the most boring charms lesson ever we all made our way outside and I held open doors and was polite to everyone (gossip travels fast in hogwarts and even if Sophia doesn't get involved with gossip, Marlene defiantly does and when she finds out something such as 'Sirius Black suddenly drops bad boy act' her friends are sure to be well informed). As we just about to go outside I saw a first year drop her books.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up in a second." I say briefly before rushing over to the girl. "Let me help" I mutter before gathering her scattered books into a pile and picking them up for her. "This is a lot of books for a first year, are you going somewhere I'm particular because I can take these for you.. We wouldn't want you carrying all of these now would we?" I say jokingly. She looks startled to say the least.

"Uh umm I'm uh going to the hufflepuff common room but I umm kind of uh got lost and I'm not sure what way to go. Umm could you uh possibly point me in the right umm direction?" She asks me, clearly nervous about talking to a seventh year.

"I'll do you one better... I'll take you there myself. Follow me, so what is your name?" I begin to make conversation with the first year as we make our way towards the grand staircase.

"My name is Isabelle, what's your name?" She answers timidly.

"I'm Sirius Black" I say with a smile, her mouth drops (she's obviously heard of me around) but I pretend to take no notice as to not embarrass her. "So what is your favourite subject so far Isabelle?"

"I like transfigurations.. My mum always says that it was my dad's favourite subject too" she answers with a sad little gleam in her green eyes. I assume that her father has died or left them but I know that it would be rude to ask so I just try to keep the conversation merry and cheer up the sad first year.

"Oh and do you like Professor McGonagall?"

"She's very scary but she seems very nice"

"Oh she is both... But she has a soft spot for hard working pupils and, judging by the amount of books here, you must be one of her favourites, not that she will ever admit that she has favourites." I say managing to make Isabelle giggle. "Oh and here we are" I say as we stop outside the entrance to the hufflepuff common room. When I see a 2nd year boy about to go in I stop him and ask him to take Isabelle's books as I, being a gryffindor, am technically not allowed into the hufflepuff common room. He agrees willingly and Isabelle gives me a 'thank you' and a smile before following the boy carrying her books.

I can't help but feel satisfied with myself as I begin the walk to the grounds.


	9. Chapter 9

Incredulous stares. That's all I get wherever I go and it's freaking annoying. I mean, of course I'm used to the attention but really? _Sirius black opened a door. Oh my gosh what happened? He's doing his homework? I need to go see this myself! No way.. He hasn't pranked anyone in a month... Are you sure? _Urgh! It's not even like what I'm doing is worth the attention. Wow. That's the first time I've ever said that.

On the plus side though - Sophia has defiantly noticed. Not that she has uttered a single word to me, but now I often catch her staring at me as if figuring out what I could possibly gain from this. _Doesn't she know that I'm a lovely person? _

Speaking of the devil (or angel in this case), here comes Sophia. She suddenly looks my way and (in a very moony-esque manner) I dart my eyes away, making it look to her like I didn't want to be caught staring at her. Girls love that. I think. I slowly lift my eyes back up to her, only to see that she's still staring at me. This is working perfectly. I drop my eyes again and 'awkwardly' shift my position before walking out of the common rooms and up to the boys dorms.

As I enter our dorm room I see moony looking at me smugly.

"How's it going padfoot? Does she like you yet?"

**Sophia's POV**

"Oh. My. Gosh. Did you guys hear?"

Don't get me wrong, Marlene is one of my best friends and I love her.. But sometimes I want to stab her. She's a huge gossip and therefore I _have_ to know everything that goes on in the castle.

"No, what happened?" Asks Alice, genuinely trying to care. That girl is too sweet.

"Sirius Black-" urgh not this again. "Has changed!" Doesn't he 'change' for every girl he dates though? "He has been polite and kind-" as if. "And he even carried a first year's books all the way back to the hufflepuff common room for her." Marlene swoons, making me want to gag. Honestly there are so many nice guys who like her - why does she have to be obsessed with the player Sirius Black?

"Oh wow.. That-" Mary pauses to try and find the right words to say, "doesn't sound like him at all." She finishes honestly.

I try to hold in my laughter at the whole situation but I end up snorting instead.

"Sophia are you okay?" Asks lily worriedly.

"I'm fine.. It's just.. Well.. Don't you think it might just be another angle for him to play? To get the few girls that don't go for his bad-boy image.." I trail off awkwardly, not sure how Marlene will react. She's known for being a bit of a drama queen.

"I guess it could be possible.. But he hasn't hooked up with anyone in a whole week!" Marlene exclaims the last part.

"Oh let's just saint him now." Lily mutters sarcastically, luckily Marlene doesn't hear as she's too busy daydreaming about Black. The rest of us, however, are laughing our butts off.

For the next month he keeps up the whole 'I'm a good guy' act, meaning that I get to have an earful about his good deeds every day (sometimes more than once per day) from Marlene.

Weirdly enough, he actually hasn't hooked up with anyone for a month.. I know that to most people that doesn't really say much.. But it's a new record for Black.

Anyway, I'm not sure why I'm thinking about _him_ so much... I should be doing my transfiguration homework. Urgh an essay on the correct spell and hand motion to turn any still object into a living/moving object and how it differs per size. _Fun. _

After an hour of slowly having the life drained out of me, I _finally_ finish. Refraining from doing a happy dance, I think I may get kicked out of the library if I do so, I pack up my bag and leave quickly. Freedom!

As I begin the long trek back to the gryffindor common room I take a detour to the kitchens and grab a snack for the girls and I. Since we charmed a video player to work inside hogwarts, we usually spend Friday evenings watching a video (usually Lily's or mine because the others are pureblood, therefore they don't own videos).

"Mistress Sophia, what can misty get you today?" I am greeted by my favourite of the small creatures when I enter the kitchens.

"Hey misty, please could I have some ice cream for the girls and I with 5 bowls and spoons please? Oh and some chocolate toppings in another bowl please misty." I ask, thinking about what movie we would choose tonight.

"I'll be right back mistress Sophia." She squeaks before running away with about 3 other elves to get my food, sometimes I feel so sad for them but they do love what they do. It's such a moral dilemma.

Soon they reply with my ice cream (which I conveniently shrink down to fit in my pocket and put a freezing charm on to keep it cool).

"Thank you very much misty and everyone else, and have a lovely day."

"You too mistress Sophia." The elves chorus. I chuckle quietly before leaving the kitchens and making my way back to the common room.

"Phoenix" I mutter to the fat lady when I arrive at the portrait hole, she swings forwards granting me access to the common room. As I step inside I cast my gaze around the room, looking at all of the students inside the common room. Soon my gaze lands on the infamous Sirius Black. Who is already staring at me. What the hell is happening? His quickly shifts his eyes down, leaving me puzzled. Something just happened, but in so unsure of what it was. He looks up and I'm still staring at him. _Awkward_. Before I can even process the fact that I need to look away, he does. Then he awkwardly makes his way up to his dorm room.

As if in a trance, I make my way up to my dorm room.

"Sooooooooophia she's doing my head in!" Lily screams as soon as I enter the room.

"Oh" I mutter.

"You alright?" Mary asks concerned.

"Yeah"

"What's wrong Sophia?" Lily asks.

"Black... Confused." I mutter.

Lifting my eyes up I am greeted with the sight of four curious and worried roommates wondering what Black has done to confuse me so much.


	10. Chapter 10

After I had calmed down enough to realise what was going on, I looked up to the girls who were still looking worriedly at me.

"I was just ah tired and um confused then si-Black confused me more. That's all." I explained, glad to see the worry/confusion disappear from my friends eyes.

"Eeeeeeeek what did he do to confuse you? OHMYGOSHHEDIDN'TKISSYOUDIDHE?" Squealed Marlene.

"Sorry, what? No he did not kiss me. And if he had then I would not be as calm as I am now and Black would not be living right now." Marlene just burst out laughing.

"Okay suuuuuuure soph.. You wouldn't have enjoyed kissing Sirius Black, of cooooooourse not." Marlene said in a (really annoying) condescending tone.

"Exactly. I would not have enjoyed it." I stated, trying to annoy her back.

Before she could retort lily cut in. "So what _did_ he do?" Alice and Mary also looked on curiously for my answer.

"Ok so I decided to get our regular snacks from the kitchen" at this point I pull out the miniature ice creams, glad that I had out the freezing charm on them because they defiantly would have melted by now if not. "And when I reached the common room everything was normal. I looked around the room and black was staring straight at me. Then he looked away."

"What? Are you sure?" Mary asked, well aware that Sirius Black, womaniser extraordinaire, has never looked away from a girl who's gaze he has caught. It's part of his cocky, arrogant 'charm'.

"Yeah I'm sure, and then I stay staring at him, merely because I was so confused by what had just happened. And then he looked back, then dropped his head again when he caught my gaze. Finally he quickly escaped to the boys dorm." I finished my not-so-interesting tale, but my friends seemed to be as confused as I was at first.

"Oh well. It doesn't matter, honestly. He was probably just trying to mess with my head" I laugh quietly, trying to persuade my friends not to think too much into it.

"Yeah, you're probably right" Marlene said, more likely trying to convince herself this, not me.

"Soooooo about that ice cream" Mary says before reaching out and grabbing her favourite (mint choc chip) before anyone else could grab it and deprive her of her precious. I follow suit and grab the lemon sorbet. I nearly lost my hand in the process when I got too close to Alice's raspberry ripple.

After our vicious ice cream grabbing lily conjures up 5 beanbags and the enchanted tv and video player. We slip in the horror movie and begin to watch.


	11. Chapter 11

Potions first thing. What a great way to start a Monday. I sighed heavily before continuing on my way to the great hall. The others had gone on ahead of me because I refused to wake up, they do this as a 'punishment' whenever I refuse to get up.. Which is a lot. My bag is slightly slipping off my shoulder but I just power on, hoping that they are still serving breakfast. In my hast to arrive to the great hall I block everyone around me out. When I am merely a couple of meters from the doors I suddenly collide with someone and, being the klutz that I am, I fall (oh so gracefully) to the floor.

"Oomph" I sigh silently.

"Oh sorry about that, I didn't see you.. Would you like some help up?" Replies the voice of none other than Sirius Black. Just my luck.

"Oh uh no thank you, and it was my fault, don't worry." I reply awkwardly. He ignores my words and grabs my hand then my lower back and pulls me up. I can already feel the blush.

"Um thank you.." I mumble before walking away very quickly.

As soon as I arrive in the great hall I slump on my seat and scout the table for any food. Pancakes. The previous incident was immediately removed from my mind.

"Pancakes!" I exclaim happily before piling two on my plate and drowning them in maple syrup. "Mmmm" I moan as I bit into them.

"You're so weird" Marlene says while looking at me judgementally. McJudgy.

"Why thank you Marlene" I said while pretending to tear up from the compliment. She just rolls her eyes. What is she not amused by me? I am hilarious. I mean I should be a freaking comedian. Ok maybe not but stop judging me, McJudgy 2.

"Come on guys, we're going to be late for potions" Alice pipes up quickly. I quickly shove the remainder of my pancakes I'm my mouth and hurry away with the rest of the girls.

As we make our way down to the cold dungeons I realise something. I don't have my bag. Damn it, it must have fallen off when I fell down earlier. Ah well, it's a good excuse not to hand in the essay (which I have done.. This time). When Slughorn lets us into the room I slowly make my way to the back of the room, not looking forwards to seeing Black in the least. Stupid idiot face.

I take my seat, the marauder hasn't arrived yet thank goodness. I gently close my eyes, fold my arms on the desk and place my head in them. However, before I can go to sleep a finger is prodding my shoulder and interrupting my slumber.

"What?" I ask grumpily.

"I have your bag." Oh joy, _he's_ here.

"Thanks" I reply without moving my head.

"Are you okay?" He asks in a concerned voice.

"Tired."

"What time did you go to sleep?"

"Late."

"Did I do something to upset you?"

"No." At this I take my head off of the desk and begin to get out my ingredients, acutely aware that the lesson has begun and Slughorn has written whatever we're making today on the board.

"What's with the one word answers then?"

"Nothing."

"That makes no sense"

"Shush."

"Why should I?"

"Working." Which this I emphasis the cutting of my beetles, hoping that he will get the picture and begin to work as well. This conversation keeps going until I refuse to reply at all, which seems to really annoy Black.

Finally Slughorn announces the end of the lesson and asks for flasks of our work and our essays, I gladly move away from Black to hand mine in. As soon as I have done so I rush back to the desk, grab my bag and exit the room. I let out a gentle sigh of relief.

"You seem stressed." A calming, kind voice says from behind me. Oh marlin how I have missed that voice.

"Remus!" I squeal while jumping into a hug. "I missed you Ted."

He chuckles quietly, "I missed you too cookie." I get down and pick up my bag again, we continue to walk down the corridor, talking the whole way to the grounds.

"I've been so busy lately, the professors are setting soooo many essays" I complain, earning a chuckle from Remus.

"That's their job, cookie." He smiles, which I return gladly.

"But it's not fair.. It's like they don't want us to have a social life."

"They don't." He says seriously, causing me to laugh again. "I missed your laugh, I can't believe we haven't caught up in so long."

"Me either, I missed my Teddy!"

We continue to walk, laughing the whole time. I suddenly get an idea. Without trying to alert Remus I slowly creep my hands behind his back and then push. Unfortunately, he sensed it coming and grabbed onto my hand.

_Splash_

"Awww Remus. You couldn't let me win this one?"

"Nope."

"Meanie" I sulk.

"You're the one who pushed my into the Black Lake.."

"You pushed me in too."

"Technically I pulled you in." He replies sticking his tongue out.

"Smart ass."

"Rude much? I'm offended cookie."

"You should be" I poke my tongue out at him then splash him with water and swim away quickly.

"Oh you're on!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Sirius' POV**

She hasn't even reacted to my change. Sometimes I just feel like it's not worth it, she doesn't like me either way. However, moony begs to differ. He says that she is considering me more, that she seems confused by me and therefore that I stick in her mind. _That's a good thing, right?_ I hope so.

My mind is filled with these thoughts all the time, it can be very distracting. On this particular morning the thoughts are so loud that I have to excuse myself from the Great Hall just to sort them out. As I'm walking out of the hall and to the grounds in order to turn into padfoot, I accidentally crash into someone, sending them falling to the floor. I'm such an idiot.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that" _it's Sophia_. "Would you like some help up?" I finish trying to impress her a little bit.

"Oh uh no thank you, and it was my fault, don't worry." She awkwardly replies, isn't she just adorable? I help her up anyway, it's the _gentlemanly_ thing to do. She turns a faint shade of pink... Aww her blush is so cute! And I was the reason behind it.

"Um thank you.." She mumbles quietly and then walks away _very_ quickly. I begin to walk away but suddenly my face is flat against the cold floor. _What the..? _Quickly I look around, no one else is in the hallway. Thank Merlin. But there is a bag here. A beige, fraying messenger bag. Sophia's bag. Interesting.

And now my thoughts are even more jumbled up. No, I didn't look through her bag. I merely put the spilled contents of the bag back into the bag. Including a notebook, full of rants about different people. The ones (yes plural) about Marlene are by far the funniest. Then there are the rare rants about Remus where you can see how much she cares for the werewolf, but she doesn't know about his contrition. That is what infuriates her the most about him. She rants about a lot of people. But here is the most confusing thing about her rants; they rhyme. Weird, right?

I make my way slowly towards potions, both my bag and Sophia's bag slung over my shoulder. She's sleeping on the desk, or at least her head is resting on the desk and her eyes are closed. Sounds like sleeping to me. I'll wake her up so that she doesn't get in trouble. I also have to give her bag back and it is H. E. A. V. Y. What does she carry around in here - bricks? Gently I start poking her shoulder. She doesn't respond. I then start poking her a bit harder.

I have finally woken the beast from her slumber. It's probably best that I never tell her that I thought that...

"What?" Comes the grumpy reply.

"I have your bag."

"Thanks" she doesn't move her head. Oh Merlin.. What if she's ill? Or worse dying! What is wrong with her? Why isn't she full of life like usual. Oh Merlin. Stop overreacting Sirius.

"Are you okay?" I ask in a conceded voice, not giving away any of my worries.

"Tired."

"What time did you go to sleep?"

"Late." What's with the one word answers. She's grumpy this morning isn't she. Maybe she's PMSing.

"Did I do something to upset you?"

"No." She takes her head off of the desk and begins to get out my ingredients, I just watch her, not at all aware that the lesson has begun and Slughorn has written whatever we're making today on the board.

"What's with the one word answers then?"

"Nothing."

"That makes no sense"

"Shush."

"Why should I?"

"Working." Which this she emphasis' the cutting of the beetles. This conversation keeps going until she refuses to reply at all, which actually really annoys me. I'm being nothing but nice to her and she keeps ignoring me.

Finally Slughorn announces the end of the lesson and asks for flasks of our work and our essays, she gives hers in quickly and then rushes back to the desk and out of the door.

If only I knew how to win her heart. Why does she hate me so much? Wait, I already have a list of reasons. Stupid Sirius. I slowly drag my feet up to the common room. What can I do to make her like me? I could shower her with gifts, but then again she probably wouldn't like that. I could get the house elves to bring her her favourite food. But she probably wouldn't like that the house elves did it. And I don't even know what her favourite food is. If I found out what her favourite food is then I could always cook it for her... Hmmm that doesn't seem like too bad of an idea.

"Aliiiiiiiice!" I call when I've entered the common room.

"Yeeeeeaah?" Is the shout I get in reply.

"Come downstairs!"

Some random 4th year rudely tells us to shut up.. And Alice just so happens to shout back 'ok' louder than she had done previously.

When the brunette finally got downstairs I practically pounced on her.

"Alice! What's Sophia's favourite food? Please tell me. I'll love you forever and ever!" I ramble.

"Aww looks like little Sirius has a crush on Sophia" _ah shit. She didn't know about that, did she_? "Her favourite food is Spaghetti Carbonara," at my confused look she continued, "and I'll teach you how to cook it, or cook it with you for her?"

"Thank you Alice! You're amazing! Saturday at around 12 can you meet me by the kitchens to help me?"

"Yeah sure, see ya then." Alice replies with a wave before leaving for her dormitory.

Yes. Sophia's going to be so impressed.

And what in the name of Merlin's left sock is a spaghetti carbonara?


	13. Chapter 13

Hehe... So uhm I'm a terrible person who hasn't updated in a while.. Feel free to throw tomatoes at me. I'm very sorry guys, I've had exams this year (only 3 left now) and I've just been feeling very uninspired in general... So I'mma just leave a chapter here and hope for forgiveness... Thank you so much for the constant support though :) I love you guys.

Sophia's POV

Two days. He hasn't done anything suspicious in two whole days. I should be relieved.. Or just don't care.. But I'm not.

I'm disappointed.

Why would I even be disappointed by that? It's like a dream come true, Sirius Black not annoying anyone for this long. Yes - before he was being polite and opening doors, but he still annoyed me with his politeness... Now he just hasn't spoken to me.

In retrospect this shouldn't be such a big deal. He didn't speak to me for 5 years before this; didn't even know I existed. But now? Now he knows. And he still isn't talking to me.

Maybe he found that Merlinforsaken list I wrote and was trying to play me.

I continue my trek up to the owlery, letter clutched in my hand. I hadn't contacted my mum in a while and as Christmas was approaching I wanted to tell her that I love her before I see her in person... I was also asking if I could spend a week at Lily's house during the holiday. Not sure how she'll react to that one.

Only one more flight of stairs left.

I hate exercise.

One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Chest...

Wait what? Chest?

I feel myself backing away from the person that I'd apparently bumped into... And falling backwards on the stairs. Well goodbye life, it was nice to know ya. Please tell my mother I love her, and my friends that they were the most supportive people I've ever met. And that Sirius Black that he's a stupid stuck up twa- a hand wraps around my wrist, preventing my fall. I'm again pulled back into the chest, my 'thank you' muffled by their shirt.

And then I hear the laugh. Sirius Black's laugh. Damn it.

Of course it would be him who catches me. I quickly try to shuffle away, causing him to laugh even more.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry Sophia?"

"None of your business, nosey."

"Oh because it's so hard to figure that out... With you begin on the staircase that only leads to the owlery... With a letter in your hand." He replies smugly.

"Well if you already knew then why did you ask?" I snap back. Why did I ever miss this? He's such an idiot.

"Maybe I just wanted to talk to you." Smooth idiot.

I make a sound of annoyance and continue on my journey. With Sirius trailing behind me.

"You were coming down the stairs. Why are you following me somewhere you've already been?" I ask him in annoyance.

"Because I love looking at your butt."

I snap around and glare at him. "Seriously?"

He grins widely. "Very Siriusly." Well I walked right into that one. Against my will I felt a smile creeping its way onto my face. I turn around so he can't see it.

"Eh eh eh.. Don't think I didn't see you smile. You have a lovely smile by the way, love." I blush deeply. Why does he have this effect on me? Help me Merlin. Help meeeeeeee.

He chuckles lightly. "See you around, love." And walks away happily.

What is he planning?


	14. Chapter 14

My reply comes in the post the next day;

Dear Sophia,

You must remember to write more darling, your aunt and I miss you lots while you're at school! Of course you can stay at Lily's during the holidays. However we want to see you for Christmas dinner at home - feel free to invite Lily's family over for dinner also if you want. Speaking of which, they have invited you, right? You better not have invited yourself.

Lots of love,

Mum (and Aunt Poppy) xxx

"Hey Lily, mum said I could come round over the holidays... Are you sure that your parents are ok with it?" I tell Lily after reading over my letter.

"Yeah, I sometimes think that they like you more than me!" She jokes.

"Oh I wonder why..." She slaps my arm, "and mum said that I have to go home at least for Christmas dinner but that you and your family are welcome to come too."

"Ah awesome.. My mum'll love that. Anything to get out of cooking!" We both laugh and continue to eat our bacon.

Just then a beautiful grey owl with black markings swoops into the great hall, dropping fancy looking letters in front of several people, including James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Noah Terry (a Hufflepuff), Susan Coleman (a Ravenclaw, Thomas Taylor (a Ravenclaw), Lily and I. Both Lily and I look at each other then turn to the fancy cursive.

Dear Sophia Callista,

We hope that you will be able to join us for the Potter's annual New Years Ball.

It will take place from 10pm to 2am, 31st December at Potter Manor.

This invitation will act as a portkey which will activate at 10pm 31st December.

Please send your reply as soon as possible.

Charles and Dorea Potter.

"Wow" Lily breaths.

"We should go!" I exclaim quickly. "Please Lily."

"I guess it would be fun..." She trails off, trying to act not not excited but I know her too well to believe that.

"Yay! I've never been to a ball!" I say excitedly.

"Neither have I! This is going to be so much fun." She dropped her act quickly and we both made a mental note to write a reply later.

"Now off to lessons! We shall discuss this later!" I declare before we both make our way to charms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Heya sooooo I've just had exams then been on holiday for 2 weeks with no wifi... Please don't kill me. More chapters are on the way! **

A week has passed since the invitations were given out and Lily and I have planned to go to hogsmede this weekend to find our dresses... As well as Christmas presents for our friends and family.

"Lily lets go already!" I call to the girl _still_ in the bathroom. Honestly she's practically been in there for 18 hundred hours.

"Coming, coming!" She calls back through the door. I hear her rushing about on the other side of the door and laugh quietly. After _another_ 10 minutes Lily is finally done and we're ready to go.

We quickly walk to the carriages and sit in a nearly empty one, discussing the ball excitedly.

nee

"What colour dresses shall we get?" She practically squeals, more excited than I've ever seen her.

"Well green is definitely your colour." I reply, thinking about how amazing Lily looks when she matches her outfit colour to her eyes.

We exit the carriages, still chatting away about our dresses, shoes, makeup and hair. Not knowing any dress shops in hogsmead we continue down the street, looking for something close. Eventually a small shop on the very last corner catches my eye.

"Lily.. Look over there." I say excitedly, pointing to the shop. She turns her gaze to the tiny shop and her eyes glint with excitement.

"Oh wow look at that dress in the window!" She replies, matching my excitement. There in the window is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It's a gorgeous emerald green dress with swirly patterns. The colour gets deeper the further down the dress. It seems almost wispy at the top, as if the dress were slowly being created before you.

"Lily, it seems like it was made just for you." I reply, still not managing to tear my gaze away from the gorgeous dress in the window.

"I know! Let's go in!" She squeals in reply. Before I know what's happening she has clasped my hand in hers and is dragging me into the shop. The shop is full of marvellous and unique creations that made us both gasp excitedly. Lily immediately asks the kind looking old lady behind the counter whether she can try on the dress in the window.

"Of course dear." She smiles kindly, whipping out her wand and making the dress disappear to (I assume) the changing room for Lily. "If I could take your measurements then the dress will be adjusted to fit your body shape perfectly, dear." Lily allows the old lady's magical tape measure (much like the one used by Ollivander) to take her measurements. The lady waves her wand again, "there we go, the dress is in the first fitting room to the left." Lily happily walks to the fitting room, ready to try on the amazing dress.

I watch as the old lady waves her wand yet again to have the space in the window be filled by a beautiful red dress. I admire the dress longingly. It looks perfect with beautiful glittering patterns covering the bodice and a beautiful silk skirt.

"Oh no dear.. This isn't the dress for you." The lady says from right behind me, making me jump slightly. "I have just the one." Before she can wave her wand to find my dress, Lily has walked out of the fitting room in the green dress.

"Oh my Merlin. You look amazing lils!" She smiles brightly.

"I know! I've never felt more like a princess. I love it!" She squeals. "How much is it?"

"20 galleons and 5 sickles.. Now about this other dress." She waves her wand again, making a gorgeous black and white dress float over to us. The fabric of the whole dress was white but there are black dots filling up the bodice so it is almost completely black. These dots slowly fade out so that the skirt has barely any of them.

"Wow" I murmur quietly. The lady takes my measurements and I try the dress on, immediately falling in love with it. Once we've tried ours dresses on we pay and start roaming the other shops for shoes and accessories.

Eventually we make our way back to the castle, happy with our purchases and ready to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Hair - done

Makeup - done

Nails - done

Dress - done

Shoes - done

Gift - done

Portkey - ready to go

What can I say? I like my lists.

"Lily! This portkey is going to go any second. I'm going with or without you!" I call up the stairs before hearing a 'thud.. Tap tap tap tap' and Lily arrived in the front room. I begin to giggle as she runs into the room. She offers me a glare before saying, "have you got the gift?"

I roll my eyes. "Of course I have." I say before sticking my tongue out at her childishly. We both sit ready to leave for the Potter Mansion. I honestly can't wait to go, it'll be so much fun and I've never been to such an extravagant place or party before.

Soon the portkey begins to glow so Lily and I both hold onto it tightly. Suddenly the feeling of being sucked through a tube comes and goes nearly as quickly as it came. I'll never get used to travelling by portkey or apperating. We both feel horrible but alas they are the quickest means of travel. And suddenly we arrive outside the most beautiful house (mansion) I've ever seen... It is completely white, with marvel decorations and gardens that stretch on to what seems like forever. There is a whole quidditch pitch in the garden and lots of room to spare. A beautiful fountain takes the eyes attention on the right side of the house, making it look regal and absolutely astounding. The building itself had thousands of rooms which we could see, all with an adorning balcony to look over the miles of garden.

Lily and I look at each other with wide eyes,

"Wow." She mumbles

"Wow indeed." Is my quiet reply.

As we stand looking at the house carriages arrive to take us up the long driveway. The horse pulling our carriage was a beautiful white one, with a flowing mane.

Once we finally arrive we see that the huge double doors are open, letting us have a glimpse of the impressive interior.

Once the carriage pulls to a halt we 'gracefully' exit the carriage and pet the horse before it is away to get the next guest. Mr and Mrs Potter are at the doorway to great their guests, along with James and Black.. I silently wonder why Black would be greeting people to a party held at the Potter's. Lily walks in before me and shakes Mr Potter's hand and kisses Mrs Potter's cheek before civilly greeting James and Black.

"Thank you for inviting me Mr and Mrs Potter, hello James and Sirius." She said before moving on and letting me go through the process.

"Thank you for letting me come Mr and Mrs Potter, hey James... Sirius." I say before moving into the next room, very aware that I can't call Black 'Black' in front of the Potters who obviously care for him.

The ball room was beautiful and I could feel my mouth drop immediately. Lily and I stood against the wall, talking as there weren't many people inside yet and the music was slow dancing, something which neither of us had learnt.

Eventually people had filed in and the Potters and Black came into the ballroom to begin mingling and dancing.

As soon as they saw us James and Sirius approached us.

"You're looking lovely as always girls." James said, unknowingly making Lily blush slightly (good thing she's able to hide it quite well).

Sirius didn't say much but stood there looking at me.

"Are you okay, Sirius?" I say, making sure to use his actual name in case anyone overhears.

"Absolutely stunning." I roll my eyes at his analysis of his looks. Of course he did look stunning but there was no reason for him to be so arrogant about it. After a few awkward seconds he says, "I meant you."

Trying to fight a blush I reply, "thank you.. You're not looking too bad yourself." His signature grin appears before he extends his hand,

"Care to dance?" He asks.

"I can't dance very we-"

I'm interrupted when Sirius says, "but I can."

I smile slightly and say, "okay then." And take his hand, letting him lead me onto the dance floor where a slow dance was playing. He slowly puts my hands on the back of his neck and holds my waist. He then begins to move one step forwards, one step left, one step backwards and one step right in a very simple pattern, obviously accommodating for my lack of skill. I'm thankful for that. I match his steps and tilt my head up away from watching my feet once I'm comfortable that I won't trip... I hope. He is looking down at me smiling,

"See that isn't too bad, is it?"

I smile in return, "it wasn't horrific." He chuckles slightly and begins to walk slightly faster, making me match his pace. As we begin to get faster he shifts our stance so that I am holding his shoulder and hand while he is holding my shoulder blade and hand, much like the other couples on the floor. Then with his lead we begin to turn while walking in the box pattern. He smiles gently.

"You're like a professional."

I laugh quietly, "thanks Sirius."

"You're very welcome." He replies, smiling.

We continue to dance song after song, only stopping when our feet begin to hurt. I quickly scan the room for Lily, only to find that she is dancing with James. I smile and turn back to Sirius.

"Thank you for teaching me how to dance." I say.

"Anytime." He replies. We smile at each other and I walk towards the double doors that lead out to the garden.

I sit watching the fountain and thinking back on the night that had just passed, wondering how it will effect my relationship with Black when we go back to school.

Before I know it I can hear the countdown for the new year. Lily and James are together, most likely waiting to be each other's New Years kiss.

_Eight_

I smile to myself at how cute they are together.

_Seven_

I wonder if anyone else here is going to be without a New Years kiss.

_Six_

Sirius definitely won't be.. He'll have someone wrapped around his finger.

_Five_

The couples start to come closer together, and look fondly towards each other.

_Four_

Why did I even come inside in the first place?

_Three_

Should've just stayed outside where I wouldn't have to see the couples embrace.

_Two_

I'm being spun around by... Black?

_One_

Our lips meet.


	17. Chapter 17

Seeing bright red hair i rush forwards, "Lily! Wait a sec!" I shout above the heads of the returning students. She whips around and begins to laugh at my rather rushed appearance. Once I reach her I engulf my still laughing best friend in a hug. "I miiiiiiissed you!" I whine, to which she chuckles and replies

"you saw me like 2 days ago."

"And I missed you."

She just rolls her eyes again. "And what time did you get up this morning?"

"Hmm precisely 20 minutes ago.. Good thing I know how to apperate eh!" I reply cheerily. She rolls her eyes again but laughs with me as we board the train. We soon find an empty compartment and wait for our friends to board and find us.

As we sit on the train we start talking about everything and anything.

"Sooooo I saw you with James at the ball, dancing the whole night away together" I start, avoiding the fact that Sirius and I had a similar night.

She blushes a shade that matches her hair and mumbles, "well James was being so nice and it was at his house. How could I have turned him down when we were at his house?"

"Oooh he's _James_ now not Potter.. Seems like someone is in _luuuuurve_!" I tease her, making her turn (if possible) a shade redder.

"But you were with Sirius all night too! How did _that_ go?" She questions, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Eh eh eh I'm not done questioning you yet.. We'll talk about Black later." She just pouts in response, knowing that I won't let her get out of my interrogation so easily. "So did you kiss on the turn of the New Year?"

She blushes even redder, surpassing the colour of her hair. I take that as a yes. "Well uh I didn't mean for it to happen.."

"Oh my gosh you _kissed_? That's amazing! I can't wait to tell Alice and Marlene!" I squeal excitedly.

"Well now you know all of the gossip. Care to tell me about what happened with Sirius yet?" She replies, looking slightly giddy at the memory but clearly trying to act unamused.

"Oh well he uh kissed me after I went outside and then came back in for the countdown. He really surprised me though and I didn't want it. Then when I pulled back he had a really cocky grin on his face so I uh slapped him and apparated home." I get quieter and quieter the more I speak, unsure whether to be happy that I felt how my lips and his felt together or offended and violated that he kissed me without my consent. I'm mostly upset, because consent and trust are the most important aspects of any relationship, be it romantic or platonic. Whether I would have enjoyed the kiss had it been one with consent is a completely different question and I stand by my actions of hitting him in the face.

Lily seems to agree with me as she starts to make a noise that could be compared to growling. Her eyes flash darker and she says in a rather deadly voice, "how dare he?"

"It's ok, I can defend myself Lily, you don't need to go mother bear on him. But I really do appreciate how much you care. Thank you. You're an amazing friend Lilykins." She smiles in reply.

Just then our heartfelt moment is interrupted by the sliding open of the door.

"ALICE, MARLENE! I missed you so much!" I shout and jump up to wrap them in a hug. Alice just laughs in reply but Marlene shouts,

"SOPHIA, LILY! I missed you so much!" Making all of us break out in uncontrollable laughter. We all spill onto the seats and begin to talk about our summers, forgetting the two trunks on the floor.

Soon the train begins to move and it's off to another term at Hogwarts.


	18. Chapter 18

The marauders are surrounding us a lot more this term, probably due to the fact that LILY AND JAMES ARE OFFICIALLY DATING. I may be a tad excited.

But aside from the excitement it's gross. PDA everywhere. Talking of which.

"Really guys? At the table?" Sirius shouts out as he enters the great hall, only to see lily and James kiss. Now the rest of the great hall looks, making lily turn a deep shade of red and James wear another cocky grin.

Sirius makes his way over to us and sits next to me. Oh what I do for you lily.

"Maybe we should be like them.." Sirius suggests, whispering in my ear. I ignore him.

"Look I'm sorry for kissing you but you have to admit that you liked it." His same cocky mannerisms are back. Joy.

"Whether I would have liked it had I consented to it is a whole different story, Black." He seemed to think for a moment.

"May I kiss you?" He asked slowly.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to kiss you."

'Was this the end of the conversation?' You may ask. No. No it wasn't. He continued to ask me throughout the day.

While standing outside of potions:

"May I kiss you now?"

"No."

Walking to transfigurations:

"How about now?"

"Nope."

Sitting in the common room:

"And now?"

"Nuh uh."

Walking to the great hall:

"You've gotta say yes now, right?"

"Wrong."

Sitting in the great hall:

"Really?"

"Really."

Back in the common room:

"Please may I kiss you?"

"Will you stop bugging me about it?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

I regret it immediately after saying it. What if I develop feelings again? What if he decides he doesn't like me after this? What if people see and take it the wrong way? What if he's a bad kisser?

My thoughts are cut off by his warm lips pressing to mine.

.

.

.

.

How is it that even when one is aware of the existence of magic, one can still be shocked feeling its presence?

There are no fireworks.

There is no music.

There are no sparks.

Just pure magic.

After too short a while he pulls away, leaving me with just my thoughts to try and figure out what just happened.

My eyes meet his eyes, the stormy grey seems to be just a shade lighter. I cannot see the usual glint of mischief, something else is blocking it.

A smile graces his features. Not a smirk, a smile. It makes him look more handsome than I could ever imagine. His whole face lights up with the joy of his smile. And I find myself blushing.

He keeps his face close to mine, his hand on my cheek.

"I think I'm in love with you." He whispers.

I pull away slightly, surprised.

"Please Sophia. You don't have to be in love with me, but please give me a chance?"

"Okay"

The magic has returned, filling up my entire being.


	19. Chapter 19

*one week before the end of year*

"You know.. I think we should perhaps have dinner tonight." He says slowly. A small smile appears on my face.

"Oh is that so?"

"Mhm... I think you should meet me in the common room at 7 and we'll go have dinner."

"And if this dinner were to happen should I prepare any food?"

"No. Leave it all up to me."

I giggle.

"Then I guess we're having dinner tonight."

Sirius is not one to disappoint.

As the clock reaches 7 I am preparing myself to make my decent into the common room. Lily has been helping me get ready for the last two hours. Why it took that long? I dunno.

Clad in my red cocktail dress, the colours of Gryffindor, don'tchaknow, black flats and whatever the hell lily did with my hair... I begin to walk down the staircase.

"It's really not a big deal." I had told lily. "We've had dinner before."

"But have you ever looked this good while having dinner?" Was her reply.

"I don't know.. You won't let me see what I look like."

"True. Just take my word for it then."

As I reach the bottom of the staircase I see Sirius. In a suit. Can you imagine Sirius in a suit? I just about melt right there. Luckily Sirius extends his arm for me to hold. I can't help but smile at the gentlemanly behaviour he is displaying.

"Ready to go, my lady?" I giggle.

"Ready when you are, good sir."

Although I expect to head down to the kitchens for our dinner, he leads me along the seventh floor. The room of requirements. He lets go of my arm to pace back and forth three times. When the door appears he opens it for me, gesturing for me to enter.

As I do so I stand still. Shocked. It's stunning. Never before have I seen such a beautifully decorated room, with almost a romantic feel to it. And in the centre of the room, one table.

Two wine glasses and a bottle of firewiskey and some other wizarding wine were on a small table next to the big one. Two identical silver dishes were set up, concealing the food and probably keeping the heat in. One red rose in a tall, skinny vase in the centre of the table. It looked perfect.

Sirius took my arm and walked forwards towards the table. He pulled out my chair for me, which I then sat in. He then sat himself in the chair opposite.

He smiled and put his hand on top of his container, ready to lift and indicating that I should do the same. Once we lift together I see huge portions of spaghetti carbonara. My favourite.

"How did you know?" I ask, staring at the delicious looking meal.

"I have my sources." Was his reply.

I look up at him and say, "thank you."

Then we tuck in.

"Mmm the house elves did an amazing job." I say after my first mouthful. He chuckles, to which I send him a questioning glance.

"The house elves didn't make it."

"What? Who did then..? Wait. You mean to tell me that you cooked this?" He only chuckled again, nodding his head.

"That was unexpected. You're an amazing cook though."

As the night continues it only seems to get better, us laughing together and eventually even cuddling on a small sofa which appeared next to the fireplace.

Sirius tilts his face towards me and kisses my forehead. I look up at him.

"I know that the war is looming Sophia, and that everyone is in danger of loosing someone they love. I'm going to be fighting in the war and I know you are too, which means that we're even more likely to loose one another. But I am in love with you and I want you to be mine forever."

"I.. I love you too."

It's the first time I have ever said it, and Sirius' face shows both shock and joy. He leans down and kisses me gently, again filling me with the same magic as before.

I lean my forehead against his, looking into his eyes and whisper,

"We'll make it through the war. Together."


End file.
